In The Confusion
by jdouglas17
Summary: Naruto gets dumped by Hinata, while Sasuke cheats on Sakura while she's on a trip. What will become of them when Naruto ends up sleeping with Sakura? What will Sasuke do? ONESHOT, rated for certain scenes, coarse language, and adult topics.


In the Confusion

New story! Yesh! In the confusion of everything going on, Sakura sleeps with Naruto, Hinata's ex-boyfriend after Sasuke cheats on her while she is out of town. This is the story of that point on, from the time Sakura finds out, to the time Naruto loses Hinata, and then on to the repercussions of everyone's mistake.

* * *

It was friday, and Sakura had been gone on a trip to Washington D.C. with her history class for about 2 weeks, and was really missing Her best friends, Ino and Hinata. Not to mention her boyfriend, Sasuke.

That was all before she found out _that_ in homeroom. Some dumb blonde chick was bragging about that _hot guy _who had done all that to her. Then Sakura had the brilliant idea that she would ask who.

That's when it all came crashing down on her head. '_Sasuke Uchiha._' The response she got was completely unbelieveable. So, now she had been distraught all day long, and really wanted to just see a friend.

She ended up being stuck with Naruto. He was okay, just a little crazy, and not a great conversation starter. He _was _a good listener, though.

Naruto had been a friend for a good six years or so. Three of those, the most recent three, had been spent with Naruto and Hinata being an item, as well as Sakura and Sasuke.

All that had changed in just the last couple days. Originally, Sakura was only friends with Naruto because she was friends with his girlfriend. Now, Hinata had broken up with him, but Sakura still didn't mind him as a friend.

There had been times - the recent times during which she'd been with Sasuke - that sakura had considered Naruto for a boyfriend. He was easy on the eyes, kind, and, yes, good at listening.

"So, what's exactly wrong with _you _today?" He started up, conveniently. "Well, to begin with . . . Sasuke, that damned brainless dickhead, _CHEATED _on me while I was gone in D.C."

"Of all fucking things, I trusted him and now he's gone and fucked some stupid blonde bimbo! I can't believe him. You know I bet he wasn't going to tell me, so it's a good thing she blurbed about it. Fuckin' bitch."

Naruto was quiet for a minute. "Umm . . . I got booze, well it's my step-dad's. He won't be home til like, eleven. I can get some out, if you want." Of course, Sakura went and said 'yeah'

About fifteen minutes later, Sakura was wasted nearly to the point of puking, which was probably more alcohol than Naruto should've let her have, but he was as drunk, which caused both of them to be very, _very _horny.

Then, they looked at each other, and both of them seemed to be _very much_ attracted to each other. So, they attacked each other, and in minutes were stripped and doing something they very much shouldn't have been doing.

It felt strange, painful yet pleasureable, and at the same time numbing, with the alcohol in her system. She might've screamed, but wasn't coherent enough to know where sounds were coming from.

Naruto, on the other hand, was very much in tune to his surroundings, as the screams and moans coming from Sakura were turning him on even more. He felt himself come, but continued.

Naruto gasped as Sakura's nails dug into his back, scratching him hard because they were acryllics. Then, finally as he came again, Sakura orgasmed with him. They collapsed onto Naruto's bed, and that's where Sakura fell asleep.

* * *

In the morning, Sakura woke with a terrible headache, which was the first thing she noticed. She turned her head and saw blonde hair, a guy's blonde hair. It meant nothing at first, but she looked again.

That's when she realised she had no clothes on, looked under the bed, and saw that Naruto was naked as well. "Oh, shit . . . what have I gotten myself into . . ."

Naruto woke up, looked at her, then yelled and fell off the bed. "Sh-shit . . . d-did we j-just do that? R-really? Oh, my God . . ."

Naruto realised there was a serious problem at hand. He'd just broken up with Hinata, and Sakura was still with Sasuke. His best friend and rival, Sasuke. They'd fought over girls in the past.

"Yeah, that just happened. Definitely, we're both not wearing anything . . . shit, I probably should go home. Just . . . I don't know."

She was up and dressed, then out the door before either of them had though of something they could say. Naruto just went back to bed with his headache, but first, put on some pajama's.

He laid there trying to sleep for an hour, but he couldn't stop thinking about things. Sasuke would crucify him, Hinata would probably hate him for life, and Ino would probably think he forced it on Sakura.

Anyway, the fact of the matter was, they were more than likely both screwed.

* * *

Saturday and Sunday passed, and neither of them heard anything from the other, then before long, wednesday was there. Naruto had avoided Sasuke and Hinata like the plague, and didn't give a damn if he ran into Ino.

But, then, there's a first time for everything, and wednesday's lunch was the first time since the previous friday that Naruto had seen Sasuke.

"Hey, Naruto. What's the deal, why are you avoiding me?" He asked, stopping the blonde in his tracks. You can bet Naruto was scared out of his mind.

"Uh . . . heh-heh, why would you think that? I'm not . . ." _Somehow, _Sasuke found that hard to believe. "What, found yourself a girl?" Sasuke asked a grin on his face. '_Oh, you _would _think of that._'

"Y-you could say that . . . I mean, I don't wanna hurt Hinata, and this girl, she's kinda someone elses er . . . _ex_-girlfriend." Naruto stumbled through the explanation. Sasuke slapped him on the back.

"Sounds like you're stealing someone's girl. Better watch out, Naruto. See ya later." He answered, walking away as he finished talking. "Man, I am so screwed." Naruto mumbled under his breath.

"Why's that?" Naruto jumped at the sound of his friend, kiba's voice. "Jesus fuck, you scared me . . . trust me, you don't wanna know." Naruto answered, as calmly as he could for having been scared so badly.

"Reeeeally?" Kiba put on his puppy dog face, whining as innocently as he could(though he didn't look very 'innocent'). "That's a face only a mother could love . . . anyway, If you really wanna know . . ." Naruto joked.

"Yeah." Kiba answered matter-of-factly. "Well, see, me and Sakura, we kinda did something . . . not on purpose, I offered alcohol, we both got drunk, and then . . ."

"Whoo hoo, go Naruto! How was it?" Of course, that _would _be what he asked. "Well, it was sex, you know . . . I mean, she screamed a lot, and just about tore my back up . . . other than that, you know, I sorta betrayed Sasuke."

"I don't care about him, just tell me, why exactly was she at your house?" Now, that one Naruto was willing to answer.

"Well, it just ended up where I was the only one around at the time, and, well . . . Sasuke cheated on her while she was on that trip with the english class. She was mad so she started talking. You know the rest."

"Well, just watch out for Sasuke, you never know when he might jump you."

* * *

Just as Kiba had said, he'd never know when Sasuke would jump him. Unfortunately it happened after school. Naruto was suddenly under attack.

He fell the the ground, Sasuke on top of him, and they rolled around, punching and kicking at each other. Then, by some weird coincidence, Sakura appeared from around the corner, yelling for them to stop.

Naruto was up quickly, but Sasuke didn't stop until Sakura was between the two of them. "Why did you sleep with him? How can I trust you if you go around sleeping with my friends?" Sasuke half-yelled at her.

"How can I trust you when you go around with all the other girls?" She shot back. It was the wrong thing to say, as she found herself stumbling back into Naruto's arms after he hit her.

"What the fuck's your problem, Sasuke! I swear to god, do that again and I'll-"

"No, Naruto, just d-don't fight." She stood up, shaking, tears cascading down her face.

"So what, are you leaving me for him, is that what it is?" Sasuke was yelling by that point. Sakura didn't answer, she just turned around and buried her face in Naruto's chest.

The two boys glared at each other for a few seconds, then Sasuke walked away with a growl.

After a few minutes of just holding Sakura, Naruto lifted her chin and wiped away the tears on the beautiful porcelain face. "Are you okay?" He asked, very gentleman-like. Sakura nodded, smiling sadly as their eyes locked.

There was a brief moment that seemed to last forever before their lips locked together in a deep and passionate kiss. Both of them were thinking the same thing: it was the beginning of something good.

Thanks for reading, everyone! Hope it was okay, the ending is probably a little chopped off, but that where I stopped. Please review, and be nice, this is only my second non-yaoi oneshot. The End


End file.
